A Tale of Old Friends (Part 1)
by DearestStories
Summary: After losing Amy and Rory, the Doctor lost a bit of the sens of what is wrong. After meeting a five years old clever little boy named Sherlock, he decides to take him away see adventure. But even those two clever minds didn't expect the danger the were running to. (Part 1 of a 2 Part story)


-"_River_," he spoke softly as he looked at the woman he loved. "_They were your parents... I'm sorry._"

-"_Doesn't matter..._"

Her facial expression didn't betray the way she felt. She couldn't show the Doctor her grieving, because she knew he needed her to be strong so he could be. Amy and Rory were gone, and this time it was forever. She was an orphan now.

-"_Of course it matters_", the Doctor selfishly argued. He projected his own pain on River. He needed to cry, to scream to the world how unfair the universe was, but the words couldn't come out. There was a long silence before his lover spoke.

"_Doctor, don't travel alone._"

-"_Travel with me then_", he said hopeful. Smiling sadly, he knew in the back of his mind she couldn't stay caged with him in his TARDIS. She needed to run free, and he knew that soon was her time... Her time to leave him behind too.

-"_Whenever and wherever you want..._" she smiled at him, pressing a few button on the console. "_But not all the time._"

She couldn't bare the pain on his face. The curly haired woman sat with him, holding his hand. River knew that her mother wrote a note, at the end of a book at his attention. He need closure, or at least something to sooth his wounds. She thought that he would probably listen to the advice of the first face that regeneration ever saw.

The TARDIS landed back in New-York city where he left the book. The Doctor ran across Central Park, desperately hoping the book would still be where he left it. He sat down on the grass, tears forming in his eyes as he opened the book to the last page. Reading the last few line of Amy's book, the tears fell without control:

"_You and me on the last page._

_We will love you always._

_...Don't be alone Doctor._"

The old man with a young face closed the book and held it tight against his chest. He had lost so many of his companions, friends, lovers and he had to keep going but sometimes he wondered why. He had suffered more than his both hearts could handle.

After a few minutes, he got up and walked back to the only thing he knew would always be there, his TARDIS. Eleven walked back inside knowing very well that River had left. "Don't be alone Doctor..." He pressed a few buttons on the console and sat on the ground letting his time machine wonder around in the universe, not really looking where he was going to land.

* * *

\- "_Redbeard! Come back_", a little English boy screamed.

The little guy couldn't be more than five years old with his curly black hair and blue eyes. He ran out of his house and into the park beside his house trying to keep up with the puppy. It was late, the darkness taking over the few patches of sunlight away. The boy was soon lost.

-"Redbeard, I'm scared! Let's go back home", he screamed before attempting to whistle.

That is when he heard something strange. He looked around and saw this blue telephone box. He walked towards it, fascinated and without hesitating walked inside. His smiled widen when he saw the console in front of him. He reach for a button before a voice raised from the distance.

-"_Hey! You! No touching,_" a young man said. "_How did you come in?_"

-"_By the front door Sir._"

-"_Please don't freak out, it's going to be okay._"

-"_Why would I freak out? It was obvious that something was odd, because I walk in this park every single day with my doggy Redbeard, and never did I see a blue police box like that! And these blue boxes are almost all have been withdrawn! So obviously, we had a case on hand! Oh! Oh and also the doors opened when I whistled so I was highly guessing on something alien. Am I right,_" the boy asked with a huge grin on his face.

The Doctor stared at the little boy for a while. Usually, people that walked by in were most likely to say something like: "_It's bigger in the inside_". But not that kid. Not that insanely clever kid. The Doctor kneeled down in front of the young man and extends his hand.

-"_I'm the Doctor_"

-"_Nice to meet you, Doctor. My name is Sherlock Holmes. Where shall we go,_" the fifth years old asked.

-"_So you invite yourself like that young man,_" he asked laughing. "_Fine one adventure, then I shall bring you back home._" The Doctor pressed on a few buttons and off they were.

* * *

_**I know it's a bit short but here you go, the first chapter of a new story. Hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
